User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 9
Still not here, but banned in 2 other places....so....yea. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:49, 8 November 2009 :ha, I don't think i've seen bitching between two people get so serious before. Possibly a sign I spend too much time on pvx. You just don't like her and she just doesn't like you, not sure what all her essay is about, she could've just put "I hate you". - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Don't take anything I say on GWW seriously. You know me better than that Lau. Oh, and her essay is because she's passive aggressive and I apparently pissed off a couple of the devs (I was apparently mentioned by name in a meeting :/) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:57, 8 November 2009 You're a godly troll. Wyn is fucking dumb. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. I have a pool going on how long before she snaps and just leaves or destroys the wiki. I've got December 19th. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:05, 8 November 2009 :::My point was, from what I've read, that all that explanation and reasoning is very unnecessary. They're just a method of embodying the fact that she happens to dislike you which is rather petty. Maybe I've not read enough though. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, you're pretty much right. Although, she has more than enough reasons to despise me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:07, 8 November 2009 :::::GWW'rs dislike attitude. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) That was kind. Imo. A F K When 22:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :LOL how dose it follow you all the time?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I did my best. @X, wut? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 9 November 2009 :::Drama....seems to follow you around and isn't biased to wikis----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::What drama, though? ::::''Instead of him starting drama or being involved in some, he simply let it be and took part in a civilized conversation. ::::Which is more than what the average contributor around here would do, in case you hadn't noticed. A F K When 17:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think KJ has turned over a new leaf! --Frosty 17:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't mistake my trolling on GWW and generally here for my actual character. Tbh, I do cause a lot of shit on GWW, but it's pretty obvious when I'm being sincere and when I'm not. And AFK, don't give me too much credit. I probably wont live up to it ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:39, 10 November 2009 :::::AFK suffers from delusions of grandeur. However KJ...achem....seems to....cough...be getting better.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, I think I've generally been the same. Just your perspective of me has changed, most likely due to the fact that I troll you much less now. And I tend to come off better when I contribute less, which has been the case lately. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:58, 10 November 2009 :::::::TBH I think all the drama was getting to you for I did see you back down against Wyn. That isn't a bad thing. And for that reason you have changed.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think I'm just not a dramatic person, so I can't maintain it. And, tbh, Wyn is a god-awful bitch. But she's also an emotional nutcase, and I don't want to deal with the fallout of her inevitable breakdown. That's why I laid off. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:12, 10 November 2009 contrary to popular belief, KJ has almost always been a beneficial contributor on this wiki. unfortunately, his efforts went largely unnoticed and some fizzled out before they could be fully developed. (e.g. Build Packs) ··· Danny Pew '' 22:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of which, I still wish we had those, but I don't know a damn thing about torrents or uploading that type of shit. And don't forget, I've had really bad moments too. My first week here, I think I defended (or made) a Rt/A SS Dagger Rit and got all pissy when it got destroyed. AND let's not forget the new bcrats/redefining bcrat position debacle. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:29, 10 November 2009 ::I guess...at least he would never do anything like this----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::kj has a very good temperament. The rt/a was vetted for awhile for hb though--Relyk 23:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Really? Aw, fuck. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:31, 10 November 2009 :::::Ain't it a bitch? Build:Team - HA Spirit's Strength Rits. My first build was a generic blood necro bar. I win. I remember getting really mad at Viper because of it :> I also remember wondering wth is with the abandoned tag etc, gg at not knowing at all how the site functions. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::My first build was a crit bow that used sundering/penetrating and it got to great so I win ^-^ --Frosty 20:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You definitely win. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:34, 11 November 2009 ::::::::I think my first build was the old-school BiP/OoP spammer for ToPK Barrageway and it got great. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, look, some of us sucked at buildmaking! Ok!? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:43, 11 November 2009 ::::::::::Keep in mind that I proceeded to submit well over 50 miserable failures of the build before I took a 6 month break from Guild Wars and figured out how to stop being terrible. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::My first contribution was deep cryway :p didn't actually start scanning rc an remembering a few names until we move over to wikia though - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) OSHT ITS FUCKEN JESUS HE LIKE THE SON OF MY SISTER AND SHIT WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT MAN STOP MAKING ME CRY I WILL THROW SOME CHAIRS OUT MY WINDOW AND EVERYTHING. So how are you? :I'm good. How are you? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:19, 11 November 2009 ::I'm not so bad. Some person is reverting my edits which I find are very helpful to the community. --HomHom 23:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I have the distinct feeling that I know you....-.- [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:23, 11 November 2009 ::::Strange. I have the distinct feeling that I know me too. I don't actually know you, I just saw your name on RC and decided to say hello. I'm just strange that way. Though, there's a high chance you'll be thinking that I'm just lying, because I always think that people will think I'm lying online. --HomHom 23:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shut the fuck up faggot. You're a shit troll. No, I did not just get trolled. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 23:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:33, 11 November 2009 :::::::Sup KJ calling a shit troll a shit troll does not mean I got trolled. Just fyi ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 23:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think getting angry at the shit troll for...shitty trolling means you got, well, trolled. Ofuck my mind just asploded! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:35, 11 November 2009 :::::::::What's up with people calling eachother nigs here tbh. --HomHom 23:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::d, I was merely pointing out a fact. I was not angry. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 23:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Can you end a question with "tbh"? Doesn't that make it an opinion? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:37, 11 November 2009 :::::::::::It's just like dividing by zero D; ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 23:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Damnit. I wish I could use Checkuser. Hey, someone temp admin me so I can use checkuser. Kthanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:40, 11 November 2009 :::::::::::::What do you think the first thing I did was, also, this place is full of trolls, no more space. --Frosty 00:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Nonetheless, that guy is more of an attention-craving e-whore than I am, and that's saying something. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I just figured it was Iffy, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:42, 12 November 2009 ::It took 5s for me to suspect Iffy for doing it, but I don't think the style matches. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It's a chick----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's argued about. And yeah, I only just noticed the characteristic Iffy-traits which I missed the first time. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Stop feeding the troll(s), and lyke da new sig bryan :P 22:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm not actually Iffy, and I'm completely new to PvX. I only know who Iffy is because I've seen her on your talk page a few times on GWW. Thanks for thinking I'm a girl. <3 --MrHom 22:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh snap i just gone done fucked shit up. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :oshit. Well, I'm not sure if I want to accept (considering we have Phen for technical stuff and getting pissy about policy, Toraen as a janitor, Mis and Frosty for build stuff and general awesomeness, Big for racial equality, and Auron for everything else). I'm not really sure I'm needed, since I can do all the stuff I'm doing w/o sysop tools. I'll think about it until I can get to a computer. I'm doing a field review atm and on my cell. Until then....idk. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 12 November 2009 ::meh. the way i see it, it wouldn't hurt to have someone who, for some unclear reason, continues to give a damn about this wiki on a consistent basis. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) User:Karate Jesus/Build Pack Sign-Up. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) tbh condi spear. the fact that black people tend to spec into spear mastery is irrelevant. — μαφλεσ 04:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I got the joke. But naming it "Condelezza Rice Spearchucker" ''sounds racist. If you want to move it to "Condi Spearchucker" then feel free. At least that way it's a double entendre. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:55, 15 November 2009 hey, i was wondering a couple of things. #i am making a neat little folder system for every build out there in "Great". It goes something like this: (example: PvP Builds>Alliance Battle Builds>Mesmer Builds>Me.D VoR Mesmer). what do you think? #how can i upload a torrent? ;o Iffy :i hope i did it right ::all pvp builds :::Um...nope. Go here to see how we're doing it. And we have our own account on mininova that we're using. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:51, 16 November 2009 :::Although, that actually is useful. I might dl your torrent and change it to the format we're using. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:52, 16 November 2009 ::::Meh, I found one mistake after I checked all of them (logging in, under that profession, and going through the 5 PvE sections, going through what the title is compared to the skill list -- mistake is the HA Me/D VoR Mesmer, which I copy-pasted wrong. Deal with it.) I like mine better. Proxying sucks. Someone unban me. get on msn so i don't have to deal with these adds and i can just drop stuff into the convo to share. :I can't, atm. I'll be on tomorrow during work, so MSN me then. But seriously, look at the project page. It basically describes everything and you could always dl one of the finished ones to see what they're like.....or just wait until tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:12, 16 November 2009 ::Oh, and MSN Auron if you want to get unbanned. Admins here don't cross each other on decisions (most of the time) and they especially don't fuck with Auron's shit. So....just ask him. I'm pretty sure he'd do it if you don't use the word "asshole" while asking (like last time). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:15, 16 November 2009 :::I guess. Hey, I'm going to start the same kind of thing that you're doing for builds, but with Equipment Templates. Again, I'm only going to take the "Great Builds", because the rest aren't worth my time. You think you could make a page KJ babe? <3 Iffy Seriously. If you're going to proxy here, please stop telling us it's you, then turning around and asking for an unban. I mentioned this to you on MSN, and I'll do it here. STOP. sysop 06:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :jesus christ big, stop being a fucking stickler on the rules. she isn't harming anyone, shes here to ask KJ a few questions. if anything, shes proving that if shes back she wont vandalize (altho i think she'll always troll, who the fuck doesn't?). get off your high fucking horse and piss off. Gringo 06:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem is that bans are there for a reason. Acting childish and avoiding it just to avoid it is, simply put, stupid. If Iffy actually respected anyone here, she'd politely ask to be unbanned via MSN, like most of us do. One of two proxy rage-edits after a ban is acceptable to a point, but continually doing it just makes you look as retarded as Igor ever was. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Why wouldn't she? It's not like you could punish her in any way. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) check out the equips, they're sexier than rawr on frenzy ::Iffy's ninja skills sux----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh, Iffy's just stubborn. Auron would unban her if she asked :/. Anywho, I'll make a project page for it. It was a good idea, and thanks for doing it Iffy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:43, 16 November 2009 What cellphone should I get? I'm looking at getting a new cellphone and on Sprint, so my choices are limited. I'm thinking about getting the Palm Pre, but I'm not sure. The new google android OS looks pretty awesome, so maybe the HTC Hero. Someone help me out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:41, 17 November 2009 :I know people who have both, and from what ive seen so far the droid hasn't been a let down at all. The pre is still a great phone from what i've seen, but i only know one person who has one. Gringo 20:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::lolsprint [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I know, I know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:28, 18 November 2009 Get the new droid--TahiriVeila 04:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :^ This, the Droid is worth dropping Sprint for, and you can get it for $100 because you'll be a new Verizon customer. 'Pimpstrong ' 04:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Or I could get the Hero or something else that's built on the Android OS (the same thing as the Droid) for $0 and not have to pay the outrageous early termination fees. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:38, 18 November 2009 :::But the Droid is so fucking sexy :< 'Pimpstrong ' 04:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I heard the keyboard feels like playing with your dick (and not in a good way). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:40, 18 November 2009 :::::But look how fucking sexy it is :< 'Pimpstrong ' 04:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::: >:/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:44, 18 November 2009 ::::::: >:3 'Pimpstrong ' 04:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Do not get a cell phone, they are only a hassle. You will be happier without one! — μαφλεσ 06:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Unless you go hiking in the wilderness, a phone will give you directions to the nearest McDonald's when you're lost--Relyk 07:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::My phone just bitches at me to, "Please say a command" and i shout NO YOU FUCKING BITCH I DON'T WANT TO COMMAND YOU I WANT A FRIEND, then it yells at me a bit more and i cry :(--TahiriVeila 18:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) GWW cracks me up It's so srs bsns all the fucking time. But I like to have fun with them http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Karate_Jesus/KJ's_Shit_List. Lol. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:15, 18 November 2009 :Thats incredibly funny--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Best part is that they take it seriously :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:27, 18 November 2009 :::Oh, I have no doubt they will and they will be genuinely offended. Thats what makes it so funny.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Eras already has. I would almost put money down on a ban resulting from this. Most likely in my general direction. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:31, 18 November 2009 :::::Well, you have been dabbling on the edges, poking and prodding, on GWW for awhile now. You would probably get considerable entertainment out of a ban campaign. I get a big kick out of how serious some people take this shit. I get trolled on the RA beach quite a bit and usually its all in fun, but occasionally someone I dont even know will square off with me and you can tell there is some genuine hate there. Its funny how some people can get over something as insignificant as a video game when they go off their meds.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ lol. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 18 November 2009 Those people have no sense of humor what so ever. Poking fun with them is like tickling a possum.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. That's why I spend my time here, now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:28, 18 November 2009 Skills OK, I now see the thumb problem. It will go away later today. As far as progression goes, I'll try to fix something up. Weird. --TOR 17:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, I'm not really sure what's up with that. Thanks again, TOR. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:59, 18 November 2009 Oh baby Congrats mate. Make banning Luke Johnson your first abuse of admin powers and you will be legendary. But don't ban me D: 'Pimpstrong ' 21:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, no reason for either. Btw, <3 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:52, 18 November 2009 ::So? And <3 'Pimpstrong ' 21:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) don't break anything. -Auron 21:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do my best :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:52, 18 November 2009 :: welcome to the team =)' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Btw, am I supposed to be able to use CheckUser? Because I can't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:55, 18 November 2009 ::::iirc Auron can't give anybody Checkuser, only Angela and TOR can 'Pimpstrong ' 21:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yea. I knew that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:58, 18 November 2009 ::::::yeh only Angela/TOR or whoever can do checkuser now. Also Auron never gave it for ~month anyway. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) /ave and congrats. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 18 November 2009 My suggestion helped you get admin. :D Also, I have checkuser. Add me on MSN. bigtymerxg4@hotmail.com sysop 22:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I make you an amazing new sig? 'Pimpstrong ' 23:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead, but I may not use it. I have a lot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:05, 18 November 2009 '···''' [[User:Karate Jesus|'KJ']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Mc']] '' You better use it, jacking Danny's code and changing it up a little took a lot of work and effort. 'Pimpstrong ' 23:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh....I'm not a policy whore.....that's the problem. That's Phen. I usually care about other shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 23:25, 18 November 2009